Ichigo's birthday
by Aerys-Hime
Summary: It was Amano Ichigo's birthday, and wants to celebrate it with everybody. But they didn't agreed, and yet they didn't know. what would Ichigo do on her lonely birthday?


**A/N: my first Yumeiro Patissiere fic and my second one in ^_^ I hope you like it!**

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own Yumeiro Patissiere. I'm just a silly fan xD

~3 days after the Cake Grand Pix at Paris~

Ichigo woke up with a huge smile on her face. She was really in a good mood, and it freaks Vanilla seeing Ichigo like that.

When she came down to the kitchen, all of them were busy baking something.

"Ano, Minna. Let's go on a picnic today! The weather is fine and—" Ichigo invited but she was cut off by Kashino.

"Amano. Today is not the right time to waste time. It doesn't mean that we won on the cake grand pix is that they're all just fun and games now, and don't slack off."

"That's not what I meant…"

"Gomen ne, Amano-san. Let's go in some other day, okay?" Andou spoke.

Ichigo shook her head. "Hai…" and replied sadly.

"If you want, I can make you a rose cake that you can feel that you're already having a picnic with everyone. Ne, Ichigo-chan?" Hanabusa comforted.

"No it's fine. Hanabusa-kun… then, jaa! I-I'll see you all later okay?" she ran outside. "Ichigo! Matte!" Vanilla followed.

When they were out, Ichigo stopped.

"What's the matter, Ichigo?" Her sweets fairy asked with a worried look.

"Nothing. Uh… Vanilla."

"What is it?"

"Can you leave me for a second. I want to go on alone."

"But…"

"I'll go alone! Don't follow me! If you do, I'll hate you for that!" she shouted as she ran away from Vanilla.

Vanilla went back to the sweet princes in gloom.

"What's your problem, Vanilla?" Chocolat irritably asked.

"Ichigo… ran away…"

The sweet princes got shocked and at the same time, curiosity shot them.

"Why would Amano do that? She just probably wants to eat a lot cakes around town." Kashino said, trying not to make himself worry.

"But lately she said…"

"_I'll go alone! Don't follow me! If you do, I'll hate you for that!"_

"And her eyes were teary. Ichigo…" Vanilla begun to cry.

"Sheesh. What's her problem?" Kashino continued on his work.

"Kashino, maybe it was because we turned her down lately." Andou suggested.

Vanilla suddenly stopped crying. "Come to think of it… last night, she left her pocketbook open and a little calendar sticking out. The date today was marked with a cirlcle and it says… _'My Birthday'_ but since I was too sleepy that time… I didn't payed any attention to it."

"Why didn't you told us earlier!" Kashino flamed in anger.

"Gomen!"

"Baka!" Kashino shouted at her again.

"It's okay, Vanilla. But we have to think of something so that we could make it up to her today." Hanabusa suggested.

"Let's go make her a birthday cake that she wouldn't forget in her whole life." Andou agreed.

"Fine. You two do it. I'll go look for her." Kashino said and took his leave.

"Wait, Kashino! I'll come with you!" Chocolat flew towards his partner.

"No!" he replied coldly.

"Kashino! Your so rude! Hmph!"

* * *

He went straight to town to look for Ichigo. He peeked to every sweets store she might have been in to. He was already searching for almost an hour, but still, no sight of Amano Ichigo.

But then he remembered a river bank he once saw Ichigo when she got so depressed over that Henri-sensei.

And he was right, Ichigo was there, sobbing.

"_Mama, Papa, Natsume… today's my birthday… and I'm not celebrating it well… I thought I could get my team celebrate it with me but… they're all too busy to spare a little time for me…" _She shrunk on her knees, crying.

"A-Amano…" he spoke behind her. She turned around.

"K-K-Kashino… what are you—"

"Baka. You're the stupidest I've ever met. You didn't even told any of us that today's your birthday then you'll cry like that?"

"It's not like you care." She looked away.

"Of course we care. We've all been caring for each other for almost a year." He lowered his voice. "You should have at least told me… I could have done something for you…" They both blushed. Then he continued; "Because Amano, I-I-I..I..Uh.. forget it! Let's go home!" Ichigo returned to what was her position lately. "I won't go home. Not until you tell me what is was." She stubbornly replied.

"Fine." He grabbed her hand, pulled her up then locks her hand in his. "I Love You, Amano Ichigo." Then he started dragging her off but Ichigo didn't move an inch. She was just staring at him. Eyes widened in surprise.

"What did you just told me? Y-y-y-ou L-L-ove me? _I never thought that devil Kashino can love me, he was always yelling at me every time I did something wrong in his eyes."_

"Yes. You heard it, right?"

"Hai…" he pulled her off again. They were just taking three steps when Ichigo stopped.

"Ano…K-Kashino…"

"Nani?"

"I want to say that I…um, I-I-I.. L-lo—" Kashino put his other hand on Ichigo cheek and kissed her gently in the lips.

"I knew it already. You can say that sometime later. I love you and Happy birthday, Ichigo." He said when they pulled off.

"Hai… Makoto…kun"

"Just remove the –kun" he ordered.

"Fine, Makoto"

"Much better." They made their way home, holding hands without thinking of anything else.

* * *

When they reached home, they pulled off their hands and went in. the lights were turned off.

"Hey guys! You here?" he called to know if anyone's home. The lights suddenly turned on and; "Surprise! Happy Birthday, Ichigo!" they all said, even the sweets spirits. Even Kashino got surprised. He thought they were all just making a cake to eat.

"Arigatou, Minna"

Vanilla rushed to Ichigo and hugged her cheek. "Ichiiiigoooo!" Vanilla cried.

"Why are you crying, Vanilla?" she asked.

"I thought you hate me…. Waaaaah" Ichigo caressed he head with her finger. "I wouldn't, Vanilla. Ever."

"Ichigo-chan. Gomen, we turned you down lately."

"Yes. If we knew it was your birthday then it would be granted already. Sorry if this is what we could all do for today." Andou said.

"No. This is enough. Arigatou Gozaimasu." She wiped the tears coming out from her eyes.

"_Mama, Papa, Natsume, Henri-sensei, Obaa-chan… I just celebrated this happy day of mine with everyone and Kashino. I won't ever forget this."_

_

* * *

_

**A/N:**** so? how was it? tell me what you think by reviewing! xD**

**~Please read it and review it~**_  
_

d11b3853-d7a8-4698-9aea-f9ffe3aeaea1

1.03.01


End file.
